Todos los días
by SifherIsh
Summary: Ambos estaban bien con eso. Cada uno con cosas que jamás diría y que no era necesario decir porque lo sentían, y eso era más que suficiente; después de todo, todos los días, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, Skyfire y Starscream se enamoraban sin remedio un poco más uno del otro. One-shot SkyStar.


¡Hola a todos!:3

He llegado con un pequeño One-shot SkyStar (que ya les debía desde hace muuucho xD) y es algo demasiado raro .w.

No sé, siempre he creído que la relación que tienen Starscream y Skyfire era peculiar pero linda, más que nada cuando apenas se estaban conociendo. No sé si expresé lo que quería en esto, pero también quería tomarlo como un pequeño experimento; como soy nueva escribiendo quiero probar diferentes formas de redacción y ver cual me gusta y les gusta a ustedes xD

Ojalá no se les haga demasiado aburrida.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Todos los días.**

Como de costumbre, aquel transformers salía a volar exactamente a la misma hora en el mismo lugar y Starscream lo sabía.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el hecho era que Skyfire le parecía alguien sumamente… lindo.

¿Qué?

Sí, lindo. No sabía si era por esa forma amable y atenta con la que trataba a todos a su alrededor; por esas caras tan graciosas que hacía cuando estaba totalmente concentrado; su manera educada y gentil de hablar; la manera en que sus ópticos se iluminaban cuando hablaba sobre alguna investigación o descubrimiento; o por esa eterna sonrisa en su rostro. Simplemente no lo sabía.

Pero estaba convencido de que quizás, y solo quizás, era por el conjunto de todo eso (y más) que Skyfire resultaba sumamente lindo para Starscream.

De repente lo vio salir.

El pequeño seeker había descubierto hace una semanas que su compañero de laboratorio tenía la peculiar costumbre de salir a almorzar fuera del edificio donde trabajaban, a pesar de que éste contara con Cafetería.

La curiosidad no se hizo esperar.

Y no era porque le interesara Skyfire o le importara a donde iba o que rayos hacía en su tiempo libre. Tampoco era porque le importara si se quedaba platicando en el pasillo con el primer transformer que se encontrara en lugar de llegar al laboratorio a tiempo, o porque le interesara la extraña sensación de ira cuando ocurría.

Tampoco era porque le importara la forma en la que Skyfire lo miraba cuando éste creía que no lo notaba; tampoco le importaba cuando le sonreía y lo felicitaba cuando alguno de sus experimentos le salía bien; y mucho menos le interesaba la forma en la que su spark se movía dentro de él cada vez que pasaba.

No quería, no debía y no podía; y sin embargo, aún así, le importaba.

Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Era por eso que ahora estaba ahí, fuera del laboratorio, observando el cielo en espera de alguna señal de Skyfire.

-Tan puntual como siempre- dijo para sí mismo el seeker cuando lo vio volar hacia la misma dirección de siempre. Despegando y transformándose en el aire, Starscream fue a seguirlo.

Ese, sin duda, había sido el mejor almuerzo de su vida.

~.~.~.~SkyStar~.~.~.~

Como de costumbre, Skyfire volaba a la misma hora de todos los días para ir a almorzar. A veces, cuando el clima y el viento eran prometedores, realizaba vueltas y piruetas para apartar un poco el estrés laborar; pero a veces simplemente volaba. Sin trucos, sin piruetas, sin vueltas. Solo él y el cielo.

O al menos así era antes.

Nunca supo bien cómo ni cuándo pasó (y no le importaba en lo más mínimo saberlo), lo único que sabía con certeza era que desde hacía un tiempo Starscream salía y lo acompañaba a almorzar sin razón alguna.

Y aquello, por alguna razón, alegraba los días de Skyfire.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo distinguió a lo lejos, su forma de volar era inconfundible: magnífica, delicada y con una gracia que te hipnotiza al instante. El solo hecho de estar en su presencia ya era mágico.

Sin contenerse por mucho tiempo más, Skyfire se dirigió hacia el seeker.

-¡Hola, Starscream!- saludó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca -¿Hacia dónde te diriges?-

Starscream tardó en contestar.

-…Voy a almorzar- respondió neutralmente, como si tratara de ocultar algo que de todos modos el transbordador sabía bien.

-¡Que coincidencia, yo también!- habló con emoción Skyfire -¿Te gustaría que fuésemos juntos?-

Starscream se adelantó y, de nuevo, tardó en contestar.

Skyfire esperó. Siempre esperaría.

-Bueno… supongo que estaría bien- habló el seeker con, según pudo notar el más grande, un poco de vergüenza en su voz -¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Ese café al Este de los Archivos- respondió Skyfire como todos los días.

-¿No es el mismo al que fuimos la última vez?-

No hubo respuesta y sabía que nunca la habría, pero no era como si realmente la necesitara.

Siempre iban al mismo lugar a la misma hora todos los días.

~.~.~.~SkyStar~.~.~.~

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que comenzó todo.

El fuerte olor a Visco inundó sus sentidos. Sus orbes zafiros se pasearon por la pequeña cafetería y, después de comprobar que se viera exactamente igual que siempre, se posaron en su pequeño acompañante.

Skyfire sabía que no importaran las veces que lo hiciera ni cuánto tiempo lo hiciera, nunca estaría satisfecho de contemplar a Starscream.

-Sé dónde podemos sentarnos- habló alegremente el más grande, tomando la mano del otro para guiarlo al mismo lugar de todos los días.

Starscream se dejó hacer.

Y no era porque le importara que Skyfire le tomara de la mano y lo llevara a la mesa con una enorme y boba sonrisa en la cara. No le importaba que, después de llegar, éste le ofreciera una silla muy cortésmente para después sentarse frente a él y confesara que le gustaba verlo.

A Starscream no le importaba que Skyfire rozara su mano con la suya cada vez que le pasaba el menú y le dijera que él invitaba. No le importaba esa mirada cálida y embelesada con la que lo observaba y con la que se ganaba varios insultos de su parte.

No le importaba estar ahí, almorzando en un pequeño local, junto a Skyfire y disfrutar de ese tiempo más que cualquier otro momento del día.

-¿Y qué harás terminando tu turno?- preguntó el más grande con su eterna sonrisa.

-Iré a casa- contestó Starscream escondiéndose entre sus hombros y desviando la mirada -¿Y tú?-

-También ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?-

Starscream se sonrojó.

Lo intentaba de todos los modos, pero aún así le importaba.

-…Supongo que estaría bien- respondió y se escondió tras su menú en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa a Skyfire, pero éste ya la había notado.

-Bien- suspiró feliz el trasbordador.

Siempre pedían la misma comida en el mismo lugar a la misma hora todos los días.

~.~.~.~SkyStar~.~.~.~

Skyfire se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar a la misma hora esperando por Starscream.

-Tan puntual como siempre- se dijo a sí mismo cuando lo divisó en la entrada, haciéndolo sonreír inmediatamente.

Skyfire no le diría nunca, porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo, pero para él Starscream era sumamente hermoso, no importaba lo que éste hiciera.

Cuando caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo, cuando lo regañaba por llegar tarde al laboratorio, la forma animada con la que hablaba cuando charlaban sobre una investigación, cuando volaba despreocupadamente para llegar al trabajo, cuando refunfuñaba porque estaba avergonzado, la forma en la que se sonrojaba y su reacción cuando lo hacía.

Todo era sumamente hermoso.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Skyfire cuando el seeker llegó junto a él. Starscream asintió sonrojado.

Lindo.

-Entonces vamos-

Ambos despegaron y se alejaron volando junto al horizonte.

Siempre se marchaban en el mismo lugar a la misma hora todos los días.

~.~.~.~SkyStar~.~.~.~

Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía. Nada salía como debía salir.

¿Qué sucedió?

Starscream llevaba varias horas mirando el cielo en busca de alguna señal de Skyfire, pero algo le decía que no iba a aparecer ese día.

Era la primera vez que no lo hacía.

La luz de su spark se atenuó un poco mientras la sensación de un vacío crecía en su pecho. Nunca lo admitiría, porque su orgullo no lo dejaría, pero Starscream tenía miedo.

Sí, miedo, porque Skyfire le importaba.

Le importaba a dónde iba y qué hacía. Le importaba si se quedaba platicando con el primer transformer que encontrara en el pasillo en lugar de entrar en el laboratorio a tiempo, poniéndolo celoso.

Le importara la forma en la que Skyfire lo miraba cuando creía que no lo notaba, le importaba cuando le sonreía y lo felicitaba cuando alguno de sus experimentos le salía bien y amaba la forma en la que su spark se movía dentro de él cada vez que pasaba.

Lo quería, y más de lo que jamás creyó.

-¡Starscream!- dio un brinco en su lugar.

El gritó no fue lo que había sobresaltado al susodicho, sino la voz del transformer que lo llamó. Starscream se sonrojó mientras observaba a Skyfire correr hacía él saludándolo con una mano.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?- preguntó el seeker.

-Como no te encontré en el laboratorio decidí buscarte- respondió el más grande. Se acercó más y tomo las manos de Starscream entre las suyas –Si aún no has comido ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar juntos?-

No se suponía que debía pasar así, y Skyfire lo sabía, pero quizás si cambiaba la rutina podría reunir el valor para confesar lo que su spark guardaba.

Después de todo, su mundo seguiría siendo de ellos y solo de ellos.

Starscream bajó la mirada avergonzado y apretó el agarre entre sus manos.

-Bueno… me encantaría- contestó con una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar, sorprendiendo así a Skyfire quien después sonrió de la misma manera.

" _Es realmente hermoso_ ", pensó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Starscream zafándose suavemente del agarre y mirando el cielo.

Bueno, su nuevo mundo podía ser similar al anterior.

-¿El café al Este de los Archivos?-

-¡¿Otra vez?!- reclamó con fingido fastidio el seeker, haciendo reír al más grande.

Ambos estaban bien con eso. Cada uno con cosas que jamás diría y que no era necesario decir porque lo sentían, y eso era más que suficiente; después de todo, todos los días, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, Skyfire y Starscream se enamoraban sin remedio un poco más uno del otro.

* * *

Ya está xD

¿Ustedes que creen? Yo pienso que quedó raro... no sé, no es mi estilo :v Haganme saber sus opiniones o si encuentran algún error, después de todo de los errores aprendemos:3

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora

Ciao~

Solo para aclarar, además de este one-shot también subiré el cap de Todo por un mensaje, para que no vayan a creer que hice esto como reemplazo :v


End file.
